Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition/Episode 2 Transcript
This is the transcript for episode 2 of Screen Gems "S from Hell" Logo Bloopers BS44 Edition. Warning: This video may contain swear words and violence that might not be suitable for younger audiences. Viewer discretion is advised! Full Transcript McDonald's Gems Microsoft Mike: McDonald's Gems? Microsoft Mary: I hope they have a playground! Squirrel Girl: I would like a Big Mac with a large fries and large Coke to go, please? Microsoft Sam: What did I tell ya? No commercial plugs in a Screen Gems logo! Burger King Gems Jimmy: Burger King Gems? Hank: Home of the Famous Whopper. Harvey Z.: I like their patties. Sidney: Have your gems that way. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Target Gems LH Michael: Target Gems? LH Michelle: The place to buy some paloppanies! Microsoft Sam: That's not paloppanies, Michelle, polo ponies! Walmart Gems Wally: My favorite store! Rhonda: Everything is bluuuue! Microsoft Sam: Scottyyyyyyyyyyyyy! R.O. Scotty: Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! Davemadson: What's the conflict now? Microsoft Sam: Scotty keeps fuckin' up the S from Hell, Dave! R.O. Scotty: I didn't fuck up the S from Hell, Sam! Microsoft Sam: You did too fuck it up! R.O. Scotty: I did not! Microsoft Sam: You did too! R.O. Scotty: Did not! Microsoft Sam: Did too! R.O. Scotty: Did not! Microsoft Sam: Did too! R.O. Scotty: Did not! Microsoft Sam: Did too! R.O. Scotty: Did not! Microsoft Sam: Did too! R.O. Scotty: Fuck you, Sam! Microsoft Sam: Fuck you, Scotty! One hour later, Scotty and Sam went to the mental asylum because of their behavior. Because of this, Josh Chomik is taking the role. Josh Chomik: Whaddup everyone! All: Hi Josh! Josh Chomik: Well well well, what can we do to fix this S from Hell logo? Squirrel Girl: I dunno. Davemadson: Let's fix this. National Geographic Gems Jimmy: National Geographic Gems? Hank: The place to look at nature! Harvey Z.: I can buy these all day. Sidney: The best books of the world! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Time Gems Microsoft Mike: I tawt a tawt a putty tat. Microsoft Mary: I'd certainly put a succotash in that magazine. Microsoft Anna: Since when did you last read Time? Microsoft Zira: I dunno, but the last time I read Time was 6 or 7 months ago. Microsoft Anna: Oh. Gullane Gems LH Michael: Gullane Gems? LH Michelle: The producer of Thomas & Friends. Wally: I'm a huge fan of Thomas! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Rhonda: sigh. Two hours later, Davemadson freed Microsoft Sam and Scotty from the mental asylum and Josh Chomik left the studio. Microsoft Sam and R.O. Scotty: We're back! Josh Chomik: Bye guys. All: Bye Josh! Davemadson: Ok now, why not fix this logo? Squirrel Girl: That's a good idea, Dave. Red NYET Gems Davemadson: Oh no! It's the red NYET! Red NYET: That's right Dave, I came here to steal your souls. Beulah: You better not do this to us, red NYET! Abby: Or we'll call God & the Angel to sacrifice you! Microsoft Anna: Don't you dare get filthy with me! Red NYET: Come on harlot, if you do one false move, then I'll shit all over you! Microsoft Anna: I'm not a harlot, and you're such a bully to everyone! Microsoft Anna: Take that! Microsoft Anna attacks the Red NYET logo with her laser power, and suddenly... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Microsoft Anna: See, we won't see the red NYET ever again! Davemadson: Thank god. God: You're welcome. Logitech Gems Jimmy: Logitech Gems? Hank: I own a Logitech keyboard and mouse. Harvey Z.: I have a bigger computer than you. Sidney: I'm so rich, that I have a very large editing studio! Guy: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Microsoft Sam: Guy, what are you doing here? Get out! Guy: Yooooooooooou're fired! Microsoft Sam: Damn it! Hershey's Gems R.O. Scotty: Uh oh, methinks I goofed around again. Microsoft Mike: Youthinks right, Scotty. Let's try again soon! Davemadson: It's 12:00 PM. Let's break for lunch. Microsoft Mike: Where are we going to eat at? Davemadson: Bahama Breeze Restaurant. R.O. Scotty: Oh cool! Category:Transcripts